An Unexpected Storm
by smilesinrain
Summary: Artemis is forced to go to a wedding with his family, which he dreads. He has newly discovers hormones that's driving his brain and body to out of his normal control. Add a smart & beautiful girl to that and you get sexual tension all over place. Enjoy.


**This idée just came to me in a very boring sociology class. I'd just finished re-reading The Time Paradox and had Artemis freshly on my mind.**

**Read, enjoy and please review afterwards? :)**

"I really don't have to attend this wedding mother." Artemis said over his mothers shoulder as she packed a dress shirt down Beckett's pants.

"You have too I'm afraid." Angeline Fowl answered and started knotting Beckett's tie. Artemis' brows furrowed.

"I have no direct connection The McCoy's and the only reason you want me to come with you is so I can watch the twins while you socialize." He said sharply, actually feeling a bit annoyed.

He didn't like weddings. He didn't see the point in marring a person and spending the rest of your life with them. Humans are mammals, sexual creatures; we are made to have several mates. But most annoying part about weddings to Artemis was the reception in the church and the talk huge party after the bride and groom had gone off to their honeymoon. He didn't see the point in making such a big fuss out of it, it's not like they become better people just because they are married. He and his mother had had huge discussions over Artemis's view on marriage.

"Marriage is an institution, Artemis."

"So is Alcatraz." He remembered the rant he had gotten from both his parents for comparing marriage to a prison. Well it was true was his only response.

"I've never used you for anything Artemis and I'm not starting now. Juliet is coming with us because she promised to watch the twins. You are coming with us because your father wants you to meet new people. He doesn't like it that you don't have any other friends than Butler." Angeline said as she pushed Artemis's brother out the door.

"I have friends mother, you are aware of this."

"Well you father is not. He doesn't' know that the only friends you have live under ground and are mythological beings." Artemis considered rephrasing his mother on her wrong use of _mythological_, but he decided to let it go.

"How would I make friends at a wedding? I think there are not many of my age present at this party." Artemis said, scowling at his mother. Angeline smiled and kissed her sons forehead.

"Maybe not, but it's still nice to get out amongst people." She said and looked at Artemis miscoloured eyes.

"Very well then." Artemis said annoyed as he straightened his jacket and walked out the room. Angeline smiled and followed her son out the door.

The limousine that pulled up at the wedding reception was quite a sight. Exiting first was Artemis Senior with a black Hugo Boss suit and a red tie. His prosthetic leg was non-visible as he moved flawlessly around to help his wife exit the car.

Angeline Fowl, beautiful as always, was stunning in a dark red long dress with an open mid-back. Her hair was set up with many diamond hair nails. She smiled as her husband kissed her hand and led her up the trail to the church. Next man out was Artemis Junior with his normal Armani suit, only this time he had a dark blue tie and his hair was combed to make him look even more devilish than before. In a car behind the Fowl family, a girl was exiting. She was around Artemis's age and wore a light purple dress with white high heels. She looked around and locked eyes with Artemis. The girl grinned and winked at him before her dad pushed her on. Artemis smiled carefully and nodded slightly as a response, familiar with the new effect he had on women.

After Artemis and Holly came through the time tunnel Artemis had focused on regaining those 3 years he had lost while he helped save Hybras. The wishful thinking had helped and Artemis was no longer physically 14, he was 17. Artemis Senior was a handsome man, and with a beautiful wife like Angeline, one has to make the conclusion that at one point in his life, Artemis Junior would be given his parents good looks. That point had arrived at his new age and Artemis had gone from his sour, younger and paler self, to a content, handsome young man. His new looks had shocked Juliet (and many other girls) when she saw Artemis after his return from the time tunnel.

"So where is Artemis?" She'd asked Butler while visiting and taking a break from her wrestling team.

"He's in the library." Butler smiled. Juliet was aware that her brother rarely smiled and that he now smiled without any apparent reason scared her. She went with slow steps against the library, slightly crouched, ready to bounce or attack if Artemis had a prank planned out for her. As she entered the library she saw a boy in an expensive Armani suit stand and examining a row of books by Shakespeare. The boy had half long raven black hair and a perfect facial profile.

"Excuse me?" Juliet said surprised and looked at the boy as he took down a book and quickly looked through it.

"Ahh, Juliet! Good to see again. Such a long times since our last encounter." The boy said as he put the book back and turned. Juliet's jaw dropped a few inches. The boy a few steps in front of her looked like Artemis, but he was different. He's eyes where smiling, his skin had a slight colour; and not to mention his looks. He was, cute. Not like 12 year old by cute, but "damn he's fine" cute, as Juliet described it.

"Wow," Juliet said and straightened from her slight hunch. "Artemis?" The boy's mouth twisted in to a devilish grin that could only belong to one person. Juliet shivered unwillingly. That smirk fit the new face perfectly, giving him the look of the evil gorgeous thief that stole young girl's hearts.

"Well of course. Who else would I be?" Artemis said, not able to turn off his devilish tooth filled smile at Juliet's jaw. Juliet snapped back to reality and went in to give the boy a hug.

"Artemis! What the hell happened to you? Did the fairies give you plastic surgery?" Juliet said as she put her hands around Artemis' neck.  
Artemis smile and put his hands around Juliet's waist and hugged her.

"No they did not. I just aged in the time tunnel." Juliet's eyebrows burrowed.

"Aged? So you're actually 17 now?" She said and exited the hug. Artemis ran a hand through his hair, making it him look utterly ordinary from his perfectly combed hair.

"Well, I'm falling against 18 soon, but yes. I thought that the time tunnel would give me back those 3 years of ageing that I'd lost, and it did." Juliet was stunned; she didn't even want to think of how he would look in a few years, if 3 years did this to his appearance.

"You don't look like Artemis, Artemis." She said. The boy was confused.

"Excuse me? Do I not look like myself?" He asked.

"No. You look good. You look handsome. You look like some kind of sexy vampire from a romance novel. That's wrong; you're not supposed to be good looking!" She said and punched him in the shoulder. Artemis grinned his teeth and started rubbing the now tender area. Juliet grinned.

"I see the time tunnel didn't give you any more muscle at least." Artemis frowned.

"Well no, I tried that, but I guess time could only give me the time that was lost, not muscle from time I could have spent building them." Juliet's hormones suddenly couldn't take the influence Artemis's looks had on her anymore and she turned on her heal.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked confused and followed her.

"Out of here. I can't look at you anymore." Artemis smirked.

"You said I was handsome," he sang, "I will never forget that." Juliet growled and stormed past Butler.

"What did you do to her?" He asked and looked after his sister. Artemis' smirk had not disappeared.

"I think I dazzled her."

"A little help, Artemis?" Juliet asked as she put her long well-trained legs outside the limo. Artemis gave her a hand and helped her out. Juliet wore a light blue cocktail dress with her hair put in a fancy ponytale.

"I can't believe I agreed to watch the twins." She sighted and watched as Beckett and Myles crawled out of the limo and ran up the trail to reach their parents, laughing and smiling.

"You are so good with them, they listen to you. They'll be no problem." Artemis said and raised his arm and waited for Juliet to put her arm in it. Juliet looked at it for a moment, then sighted and put her arm in lock with the young genius. Butler exited last, from the front seat and followed behind his sister and Artemis.

"HOLT!" Juliet shrieked and the twins stopped dead in their tracks. Butler smiled, even thought Juliet didn't want kids, she was really good with them. When Artemis and Juliet reached the twins she looked at them as they looked at the ground.

"What did I say about running?" She asked. Myles looked up at the girl and her brother.

"You said no running in the reception. We are not in the reception yet, so technically we are allowed to run out here." He answered. Juliet monad angrily.  
"He's your brother alright, "she said and scowled at Artemis, who was looking proudly at his little brother.

"Sure, but did you consider common courtesy? A gentleman always has respect for other peoples present, and when you fools run around like this, that isn't very respectful is it?" Juliet preached. Myles looked at his brother, who looked bored already.

"Fine. We will be gentlemen and _walk_ with you old people." He said and straightened his suit, much like Artemis usually does, and walked up and in to the church. Beckett giggled and followed his brother. Artemis shook his head with a smile and looked at Juliet.

"Very good. I do not understand why you do not wish to have children." Juliet huffed.

"I don't like children. Your brothers are okay, because they have the super smart gene, so they learn." Artemis decided not to discuss the subject further as they entered the church and stood in line to get programs and seating's for the day.

"No, Beckett don't go there!" Juliet sighted and went out of the line to get Beckett who was about to enter the bridesmaids dressing area, leaving Butler and Artemis.

"She's going to be busy." Artemis said to his bodyguard. Butler was hardly dressed any different than usual. He wore his Hugo Boss suit and had a clean shave. The only thing that was changed was that he wore a bow tie, which Mrs. Fowl and made him wear.

"Yes, well she likes a challenge." Butler chuckled and looked down at Myles who was standing carefully beside him, looking exactly like his big brother.

The bigger brother looked around at the church entrance and all the things happening around the corners. An old woman was talking angrily at a man with a camera; probably the wedding photographer. A man in the left corner by the main doors stood in a calm posture that Artemis recognized from Butler as the _Watcher_. He had an ear piece and he's eyes fluttered over the rooms over and over. He was most likely the security. As Artemis's eyes swept over the entrance once more he saw a girl in a light purple dress and white high heels go in to a bathroom on his right. The quick look the girl had let Artemis stunned. Butler, who knew Artemis better than anyone, saw the empty expression in his master's eyes.

"Artemis?" He asked and put a hand on his shoulder. Artemis blinked back in to his usual self and straightened up and looked ahead in the line.

"Yes, Butler?"

"Are you okay?" He said quietly as he looked around to spot anything that could have distracted Master Fowls mind.

"Ahh, I'm just fine. Just a bit tired. I did not get my 9 hours last night. My new project kept me awake." Butler knew that this was a lie, even though no one else would have guessed it was. He let it go, but kept his eyes on alert for whatever had left Artemis's eyes wondering.

Within a minute they were ahead in the long line, and there were only 3 people in front of them. Beckett and Juliet had joined them again, both pretty restless.

"I saw all the brides' mates, Artemis. They were all really pretty. Maybe you should hit on one of them." Juliet giggled.

"I do not _hit _on anything Juliet. And I am not interested in any female company at the moment." Artemis said calmly. Juliet furrowed her eyebrows.

"Come on Arti, you're a man. You must have some _needs_ that just eat you. Don't come here and tell me that you have not imagined some 'female company'. " She whispered in his ear so the twins or parents wouldn't hear it. Artemis's face turned in to an almost annoyed mask of frustration as he looked at Juliet. She smiled and looked ahead again.

It was true though. Artemis had felt some new an unfamiliar feelings since his new body and mind had settled. A girl was not just a female to him anymore. A girl was now hips, waist, thighs, smile, hair, chest, back, eyes, lips, ass... All this new ways to look at a woman had disturbed his way of thinking lately, and the simplest gesture would grow immensely in his head. As well as being very disapproving of it, he kind of liked it to. But being around Juliet as he had been before was turning out to be very difficult. But of course, no one knew about these new feelings. And no one, not even Butler was to know about them.

Artemis hadn't moved his head a centimetre since he saw the girl in the light purple dress. He wanted to hold on to his gentleman image, and not show any emotional response that would maybe trigger a flow of questions from Juliet who was keeping an eye on Artemis as young brides mates flew by. Suddenly a girl voice broke through the silent chatter of the people in the room. Artemis did not turn around to look who at who was talking, but he flickered his eye to the corner and saw the girl approach him, her head constantly turned as she walked. She was obviously not aware of where she was walking as she informed a girl on the other side of the room where the bridesmaids where to line up, when she bumped in to Artemis. He turned just fast enough to help the girl regain her balance on the high heels. Artemis couldn't do anything other than be amazed by the creature he was holding. She had long lightly tanned legs that were twisted to perfection in the heels. The bridesmaids dress, (he deduced from the similar look it had to the one the other girl from the car wore), stopped at her knees and was a tight fit all the way up her time glass shaped torso. The dress had a v-cut and gave a clear view to a cleavage on the girl's chest. Artemis raised his gaze to see the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on. She looked Italian Artemis presumed from the shape of her emerald green eyes and her cheek bones, but it was not directly, that gene had to be far back on the family tree. Her long dark brown hair was in a high ponytail, much like Juliet's.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't…" She started as she looked at Artemis. Then the sentence just stopped as they locked eyes. They were standing awkwardly like this for a few seconds, just exploring the eyes and the face of the person they had in their hands. Artemis was the first to switch back and let go of the girl's arms. The girl straightened her dress at the same time as Artemis straightened his suit.

"That's quite alright, "Artemis said calmly, but really his heart was racing. The girl held a program in her hand and had suddenly clutched it very tightly.

"Artemis Fowl." She said with low purr. The sound made the hairs in Artemis' neck stand up.

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?" He said.

"No question about how I know who you are?" She smiled.

"No, many people know who I am."

"Cocky are we now." She smirked, quickly letting her lower lip run through her teeth. Artemis suppressed the urge to bite his own lip.

"No not really, just a fact. An intellect like mine gets a lot of attention." Artemis's new hormones cursed his intellect for being so damn arrogant. But the girl didn't seem to be offended or appalled, just curios.

"Ah, yes. The mastermind. Well Mr. Fowl I must say it's an honour to meet you. I really enjoyed your second book on psychology." Artemis smirked, this girl was smart. A part of Artemis noticed the sudden swallowing and the dilated pupils, but this part of Artemis's intellect was not informed enough to fully analyze the girl's reaction to Artemis' newly applied smirk.

"I haven't written any books on psychology Ms.?" Artemis said, drifting the sentence at the end.

"Storm. Alexandra Storm." Artemis knew the family name as soon as the words exited her pink luscious lips. Strom Enterprises was world know for working furiously to make everything more efficient and environmental. They had really kicked it of in the early 1950 when the founder, most likely this girl's grandfather, sold one of his more aerodynamic motorcycle designs to Kawasaki.

"Ms. Storm, I assure you, I have not written any books. That are published."

"Yes you have, Dr. DeMencha." Artemis casual smirk turn to a devilish grin as he calculated the most likely IQ of this girl. Alexandra clutched the program harder in her hand.

"Smart girl." He said looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. Alexandra smirked with a playful look in her eyes that Artemis had only seen in Holly's eyes just before she did something he did not approve off.

"Ah, not half as smart as you Mr. Fowl," she said as she looked in at the ceremony that was about to start. "But I bet that I'm smarter than you in some areas." She smirked and took a step closer to Artemis. His heart felt like it was going on override.

"And which areas may those be Ms. Storm?" He asked, intrigued by the power play they had now started. Alexandra took the program she was holding and put it under Artemis' chin and scraped it slowly forward over his skin as she spoke.

"Only one way to find out." She whispered. Artemis unwillingly stretched his neck out to feel the paper under his chin more as she drew it closer to her. Then the paper slid away from his skin and the girl and turned and joined the other bridesmaids that were in a room on the right. Artemis stood still for a moment. First now registration that there was no one else in the hall and that the ceremony was about to start. Not even Butler was present; and he never left Artemis side in presence of people they were not familiar with. He shook his head slightly and entered the big hall. He looked at the rose carefully till he found his family on the third bench upfront on the right. He sat down next to Butler.

"Where did you go?" Butler asked.

"I didn't go anywhere, you where the one who left." Artemis said, trying to not analyze the last thing Alexandra had said.

"No, I don't mean physically. Where did you mind wander when you talked to that girl?" Artemis stared at Butler with a look that would have made any other person shiver in fear.

"Do not play the hormone card on me, Butler. We were having a pleasant conversation like people have."

"You never have pleasant conversations with anyone, Artemis." Artemis turned to look that the groom, who was twisting his hands nervously.

"Well, one has to start somewhere."

**I made a girl for Artemis that is not Holly. Sue me. Or maybe you liked it, I have no idea. You should tell me in a review and maybe I'll write more.! **

**Thanks for reading! : )**


End file.
